bruehawkfandomcom-20200214-history
Soshi Kyako
Description The heavy silk kimono looks as though it should knock the diminutive woman off of her feet, for what little of her bone structure that can be seen- through wrists, fingers and the slender bones visible above her veil- is thin and fragile. Topping five feet only in her newly acquired boots, the shugenja moves with calm deliberation. Every step, every flutter of her sleeves is made with something particular in mind. Not for her the overwhelming exuberance of the young adventurer. Hers is a quiet, inward calm that radiates with her gaze, although most people are too distracted by the colour of her eyes to notice the expression within them. Truly, the long, slanted eyes that gaze at the world through a mask- now the mask is fashioned of thin white lace, and holds a sheer white silk veil across the lower half of her face- are a startling shade of pure, dazzling gold. Long jet-black lashes sweep upward from them, and when she focuses her attention on something, many have complained of feeling overly warm. Her face has remained hidden since her early childhood, and while she has compromised to wear a thin, white silk veil while in Saphage, it is opaque enough to allow only a shadowy glimpse of the shape of her features. The colour of her hair is apparent from the slender brows and long lashes of gleaming black, but it too remains concealed beneath a white silk hood. No one will see her face and live. That is something that no diplomacy nor compromise will ever change. Personality The shugenja maintains a calm exterior. Politeness and courtesy are extended to all, and she will willingly discuss any number of bland topics with anyone who chooses to address her. She displays no excitement nor enthusiasm for anything discussed, and will issue cutting barbs in the same smooth tone as she would the most elaborate compliment. The only clue to the shugenja's true nature is the effect of her ofuda. When she calls upon the kami for their aid, they answer with explosive result, cueing in to the emotions hidden beneath the placid, veiled exterior. Background What little she will state is that she has come to Saphage to seek trade of her former husband's silk goods. Although she claims servitude to a daimyo, the shugenja states nothing of her relationship to the lord, nor her usefulness to him. Indeed, all the shugenja will state is that she is a widow, a servant of the kami and seeking to establish trade. Anything else is rumor. Accomplishments * There are none she would state openly, and with the turmoil surrounding her chosen yojimbo, she has had very little time to accomplish anything of note while away from Aisho. Affiliations * Shugenja to Daimyo Hideoshi * Mistress of Soshi Jitsuri Properties * All properties passed to her through marriage are located in Aisho. ** Soshi Kyako is the sole owner of her former husband's silk production business, teahouse and home. Category:Player Characters